In computing, a typeahead feature is a user interface interaction method to progressively search for and filter through text. As the user types text, one or more possible matches for the text are found and immediately presented to the user. This immediate feedback often allows the user to stop short of typing the entire word or phrase they were looking for. This feature has also been referred to as Autocomplete, search as you type, filter/find as you type (FAYT), incremental search, incremental find, real-time suggestions, typeahead search, inline search, instant search, and word wheeling.